fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Werk It Out
REMEMBER TO LEAVE A COMMENT!!! XXX LOVE YOU HENNIES Remaining Contenders Return To The Workroom The queens enter the workroom after Misty's elimiNATEtion, walking up to the mirror. "Shiiit bitch that was tighter than DocMD's pussy" Ming says in an asian accent as Lulu rolls her eyes at the racist bitch. "What girl? I'm working fresh off the boat realness, honey" Ming says to Lulu, batting her eyelashes. Carrie walks up to the mirror reading Rage hard fuckers, It turns me on XOXO - Misty Marshmallow from the mirror in a thick, sexy, southern belle accent. "This is wurse dan da time my bruther tried to kiss me." Carrie recalls as she wipes the lipstick off the mirror, crying into her large fake titties. The queens all turn to Lulu. "Condragulations, ugly." Kalison says to Lulu, sipping on her absolut vodka. Lulu flips her lacefront wig back and forth. "Thanks mama" Lulu replys, slamming her pussy on a worktable as Clara and Foxy look at eachother awkwardly. Ming stand with Carrie and Barbie at the other side of the workroom. "So girls, Us three and Clara for the new Heathers group yeah mamas? xxx" Clara and Barbie clap their pussies together violently as the queens cackle together and name Kalison, Lulu, Bayonse and Cher the boogers. Cher and Lulu throw a couple of shake and go wigs stolen from MiMi at them in anger as they hear Rubaul screaming "WE GOT SHEMAIL IN HEAAUOUSE" from teh other side of the room as the screen lights up and Rubaul appears. "YOU QUEEN GOTTA KNOW NOT ONLY HOW TO WORK IT OUT, BUT TO WORK OUT, LOVE YOU MAMAS" and the video ends, all the queens looking around in confusion, raising eyebrows and erections. Rubaul enters the room and they all applaud, tossing MiMi Imfurst's shitty closet at Rubaul. "Well, girls, for your mini challenge, you will have to drag up your chin and lip sync to burka business, on your marks, get set, go!" The queens scramble towards the dragalicious items on the table and glue that shit to their chin. They lie upside down on a table and stick their chins through two pieces of fabric, their chins looking like faces, as they sing, one of Foxy's eyes fall off her chin and Rubaul just about drops dead laughing. Ming's has just two lines for eyes, continuing her disgustingly racist attitude. Lulu's works some fishy fierceness and Clara's just looks like a lesbo had a pizza facial. "Okay, goils, the winners are.... Foxy Cruz and Lulu Valentine!!" They all clap their flabby legs and twerk violently. "I'll be posting the video at... fuglycunts.com" they all applaud more as Rubaul announces the main challenge, which is to create sickening workout videos. "Now Lulu and Foxy, choose your teams." Lulu and Foxy walk up to the front of the workroom and they are split into two teams. Team Lulu: *Lulu Valentine *Ming Lee Chen *Carrie Magee *Barbie Buckfast *Annie Jenner *Rubén Z Dix *Shady Larue *Cleopatra De Boer Team Foxy: *Foxy Cruz *Rose Quartz *Clara Redwing *Cher Noble *Rosetta Flare *Barbara Bobpin *Bayonse *Kalison Kimanda *MiMi Whole Runway and Judging They all stand in the workroom, the queens in Team Foxy pishing themselves because Foxy hasn't been relevant at all really and her entrance look was ugly as fuck. Not to mention Kalison and Bayonse were on the same team. Bayonse glares at Kalison. "Girl, it's about time you left. You flopped last season and impersonated another queen which was your only way to get to the top. It's more desperate than your flop albums." Kalison roundhouse kicks Bayonse in head, knocking her out swiftly as there's an awkward pause. "soooo" Cher says in a low monotone voice as they get back to work. "oh! oH! I have an idea!" screeches MiMi and all the queens stare at her. "When it comes to Clara's spotlight moment in the video it would be funny if she said 'shut the fuck up you stupid cunt' to the camera!" MiMi just about craps herself with laughter as the other queens kick her in teh pussy, hoping she will shut the fuck up. Meanwhile Rose and Rosetta look at eachother "Sooo" Rose says, smacking her lips together "are you gonna improve your runway look this time, ugly?" She asks Rosetta. "Oh bitch..." rosetta replies, furious. Meanwhile, In team Lulu, Lulu is being shit at being a leader and everyone else comes up with ideas and basically does all of the work, which Lulu will be praised for if it's good anyway. "girl wtf" Cleopatra says to Ming, making her confused. "What bitch?" she replies, flicking her tongue about. "why am i not a heather, dont be cunty, miss thing." Cleo asks her, absolutely LIVID. Ming just laughs in her face and walks off, making a new enemy. Shady larue is just being an old bitter cunt and not letting anyone even breathe near her and they've fucking had it with her saggy tits and ugly personality. Rubén and Annie make out a little bit and barbie is fucking REPULSED by it and almost vomits on the floor as they get ready to make their workout videos. Team Lulu goes in first and they turn it the fuck out, Ming and Lulu working some harajuku workout asian twin sister realness and being fucking funny. Shady acting like an old woman doing a workout which is also piss funny. The only shit people were Rubén who was too busy staring at Annie's ass and Cleo who was too busy being fuming at ming. Then, the messy team of Foxy Cruz walk in. Foxy and Mimi were just shit tbh, Clara and Bayonse were okay. Cher and Kalison saved the team as everyone else flopped so hard their dicks fell off. They got the runway theme of "sweet sixteen realness" and they all cackle as Shady looks like Tutankhamen reincarnated. Interior Illusions Lounge Lip-sync And Elimination